


Wanna Ride?

by roseyrosee



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Smooch, first fic, oh god what did i do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyrosee/pseuds/roseyrosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is scared. Want to know why? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in five minutes.Beta'ed( myself )in three minutes.Posted in ten minutes.
> 
> Its my first fic in the fandom. I have no clue why i did this. It hit me suddenly when i was going through a shevine blog.
> 
> Please let me know if this is any good. English is not my first language so there might me some mistakes. please let me know about that. Sincere apologies if someone feels they wasted their time reading this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own blake shelton or adam levine. i dont intend to insult anybody through this fic.

“Hey Blake?”

“Yeah Adam”

“It is big” Adam said with wide eyes.

“It is not that big” Blake answered honestly.

“It is HUUUGE” Adam whined.

“Now you are exaggerating”

“No iam not exaggerating. Anyone who has seen this would agree with me” Adam said waving his hands in the general direction of aforementioned ‘thing’.

“You have got nothing to worry Adam. Just get on it and ride it.”

“No way. It will hurt.”

“It won’t Adam. I have done this so many times before. You won’t even feel it tomorrow” Blake said with a sigh. They have been going on and on about this for past half an hour.

“Are you sure?” Adam asked uncertainty coloring his words.

“Yes I am hundred percent sure. Now let me help you.” Blake said moving forward towards the HUUGE thing.

“Now listen carefully to me Adam. Put your legs on the saddle and hop on to the horse and latch the reins.”

But there is no answer from Adam and when he spins around there is no Adam either.

“Adam, man up and come back here.” Blake called out irritated.

Again no answer. Its complete silence until he hears a thud from somewhere behind the barn.

‘Huh busted’ Blake thought as he walked swiftly towards the back of the barn.

As he expected Adam was sitting on his ass massaging his right ankle.

“It is not cemented side walk city boy. You should be more careful with your delicate foot.”

“Go to hell Shelton. Don’t you feel compassion for a fellow fallen soldier?” Adam asked a bit angry at himself and a lot angrier at the stupid mud.

“Soldier??? really?? A soldier who is scared to ride a horse” Blake said laughing.

“I am not scared.” Adam butted in.

But Blake ignored him and continued.

“And who is not above running away like a coward”

“I am not a coward” Adam said with as much force as he could manage with a busted ankle and bruised ass.

“Fine.prove it!” Blake challenged.

Adam thought for a long moment. And Blake got a bit worried because Adam was never silent.

“Hey Blake?”

“Yeah Adam” 

“Let’s make truce”

Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

“You want me to ride right???”

Blake knew where this was going and he liked it ….a lot. So he nodded with enthusiasm.

“Okay I will ride you”.

“wow you are quite blunt.” Blake said even if he was feeling very happy...very very happy.

"Shut up. It’s up to you now. You want me to ride you or the horse?”Adam asked wriggling his eyebrows and pushing his hips out for extra effect.

Damn bastard knew how to get under Blake’s skin.

Blake bent down and kissed Adam hard in answer.

He let Adam go when he became pretty sure Adam would die if he didn’t let him come up for air. After all he was not into such kinks….no really..…

Adam was panting but still managed a cocky smirk.

“Hey Blake ?”

“Yes Adam” Blake answered shaking his head.

“I can’t walk .My ankle is broken” Adam said with a sweet smile and pleading eyes.

Now who could resist a 'vulnerable' Adam Levine??

“You are a lazy ass” Blake said even as he picked Adam up bridal style and started walking towards their home.

“Hey Blake?”

“Don’t make me drop you” Blake said exasperated.

But Adam didn’t let the interruption get to him as he continued.

“We are out of condoms” he stated simply.

“Motherfucker” Blake cursed as he almost ran into his house. Adam’s laugh echoed in the barn which soon turned into moans of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.Please comment if you liked it. Please comment even if you didnt like it.


End file.
